The Princess and the Hawkgirl
by marymo9
Summary: Femmeslash. Diana and Hawkgirl face that their budding relationship is now out in the open. How will the League react?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Justice League or any of its affiliates. I am borrowing them briefly. Use the lasso if you must, but I am telling the truth. I never read the DC comics, but I love the cartoons. This opening chapter picks up at the end of the episode called Grudge Match. If you have not seen it, it may not make a whole lot of sense, but I tried to summarize it for those who haven't. Quick history if you are not a fan of the show:

Diana is Wonder Woman. Princess of the Amazons. After Shayera betrayed the Earth and the League, she made it known that there is no love lost for Hawkgirl.

Shayera is Hawkgirl. She has wings, wields a magic busting mace, and is Thanagarian. She used to date the Green Lantern before her betrayal of Earth. In the future they have a son.

Vixen is Mari. She has the ability to tap into the strengths of animals and utilize those abilities. She is the current love interest of the Green Lantern.

* * *

They had been sneaking around for weeks, mostly making time for each other on Earth. Trying to be discreet was very difficult given that Shayera had wings and couldn't really disguise herself in public. Diana stuck out as well. Hard to miss an Amazon. So there were stolen kisses in alley ways and brief trips to Themiscyra. Of course they never left together. Shayera would slip away a day after Diana would leave and the pair would meet up. They had not told any of their friends. The Flash knew, but only because he had seen them exit the elevator once after a brief albeit steamy encounter. But smoldering looks from Diana, and threats of violence from Shayera had persuaded him to hold his tongue. Eventually it all had to come out and one night it did.

A group of the JL women had brought down a fighting ring run by Roulette. The Huntress and Black Canary had uncovered the villainesses' scheme of using the com links to blank the minds of the women to make them fight each other. They ended up squaring off against Shayera and Vixen. Vixen's com link was destroyed first instantly waking the woman to reality. Then it became 3 on 1, with Shayera on her own. Eventually the trio managed to destroy the red head's com link as well, leaving the 4 standing in the ring believing that they had won. But Roulette had one more surprise. She brought out Wonder Woman.

"What's the plan?" asked Huntress.

"Stay alive," Shayera dead panned.

Taking on Diana was no easy task. And while Huntress and Canary searched for the source of the signal confusing the com link, Shayera and Vixen were left to fend of Wonder Woman. Diana was ruthless and Shayera took the brunt of her punches and kicks. Just as Vixen and Shayera were about to have their heads bashed against each other's by Diana's hands, Huntress and Canary killed the signal. Diana woke up out of her daze. With Roulette's ring destroyed, the women got ready to leave. Vixen started to leave at first, followed by Diana, and then Shayera who was holding her neck. Diana turned and looked at the red head.

"Shayera, your neck?"

"I am going to ache for days Diana. You slammed me into a stone column," came the light reply.

"Shayera, I...I'm sorry. I had no control." Diana's response was soft and apologetic.

Shayera smiled at the Amazon. "It's okay. I will be fine."

At that moment, Vixen turned around and looked at the pair. _What the hell? Are they smiling at each other?_ "Shayera, how can you be so calm about this? She damn near killed us!"

"But she didn't Vixen. We held our own and everything is fine now."

"Held our own? My spine needs some serious re-adjusting right now, and you probably should be wearing a neck brace. And need I remind you those were the shots that connected?" Vixen spat.

Shayera looked at Diana who dropped her head. Instantly Shayera became angry. "Stifle it Vixen. She couldn't help it. None of us could. As I recall you were attacking our colleagues as well."

"Blow it out your ass Shayera. She's Wonder Woman! It was 4 on 1 and we barely made it out alive."

"No thanks to you either. Distract her while I take her from behind you said. That was an awesome plan. Good job jumping on her back. How'd that turn out?"

Vixen took a couple of steps toward the red head. "Well at least I tried something. You were on the defensive damn near the whole time! And why is that? Come to think of it, you said you took your best shot when you flipped her into the slot machines."

"What is your point?"

"You pulled your freaking punches, and it almost got us killed, and I deserve to know why!" Vixen grabbed Shayera's arm.

Wonder Woman became enraged. "Remove your hand!"

Vixen just glared at the Amazon.

"I won't repeat myself..." Wonder Woman gritted her teeth.

Vixen let go of Shayera's arm and took a step back. "What the hell is going on with you two? Smiling at each other, and Shayera not really trying to hit you? You think you guys were..."

"Enough!" roared Wonder Woman. "If you want to be angry at me, fine. But I have heard all I am willing to stomach. And I will caution you very strongly Vixen to think before anything else comes out of your mouth. If you thought 4 on 1 was unmanageable, how do you think you'll fare by yourself?"

"Diana!" Shayera interjected.

Diana's face was twisted staring down Vixen. But the moment she looked at Shayera, she softened, her fists unclenched and she relaxed her shoulders. "I really wouldn't have hurt you on purpose." And with the utterance Diana flew off through a hole in the roof.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Vixen muttered.

Shayera turned to Vixen. "You made her feel horrible for something that wasn't her fault."

"Since when did you become her champion? A few weeks ago you despised her, and now you come running to each other's rescue? Geez, you'd think you were sleeping together."

Shayera's eyes became wide, an immediate wave of guilt washed across her face. Vixen saw Shayera's expression. "Oh my God! You are sleeping with her! Does John know about this?" Vixen was positively shocked.

"No, the only person who knows anything is Flash. But I am sure that is all about to change." Shayera flew away from Vixen and up after Diana. Vixen stood there in that spot for a few moments. _There's no competition now for John's heart for sure. I can't wait to tell him._ Vixen looked over at the destroyed ring. There was Black Canary and Huntress rolling around on the floor wrestling. _ I am surrounded by lesbians..._

_

* * *

_

Shayera found Diana in Greece. She was sitting on the steps of the Parthenon staring into space.

"Hey," Shayera approached softly. Diana didn't say anything. "Diana, please talk to me."

"What are we doing Shayera?"

"Ummm...talking on the steps of ruins."

"No, I mean what are **we **doing? What is between us?"

Shayera sighed. "I don't know. But we need to figure it out. I am sure Vixen will be telling everyone what we have been hiding."

"Vixen?"

"After you left, she questioned why we are more than civil to each other."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing really. I came searching for you."

"She is going to tell John you know."

"I know."

"Does that bother you?"

Shayera thought for a minute, but then shook her head no. "Diana, I'm not ashamed of you or whatever we have. So, no, let her tell John. Really it's none of her business or his or anyone else's. The only people that matter are you and I."

"Us, Shayera. That is what we are, or at least that is what I am hoping. But it's hard to tell with you."

"Us..."

Wonder Woman nodded. "I am not casual about my feelings Shayera. Nor do I have casual, well..."

"Sex, Diana, we are having sex."

"Is that all?"

"No, I don't think it is. She was right you know. I did pull my punches."

"Why?"

"WHY?" Shayera was astounded. "I have no desire to hurt you. Are you still harboring some distaste for me?"

Wonder Woman stood. "No, Shayera."

The red head exhaled. "Well that is a relief."

"Shayera, I think that, well, that is I am having certain feelings for you."

"Feelings?"

"It isn't just a strong attraction. Not for me anyways. It hasn't been that way for a while."

"I know."

"How?"

"Diana, you kiss me and I can tell. If it was just about sex, I don't think you'd be tender. And you are...I can tell." The last part of the sentence was quietly uttered.

"But Shayera, I don't want to be a substitute for John. I know you love him."

"It's complicated. Part of me will always care for him. He's a part of my past. I can't change that."

"I know."

"But Diana, you can't be jealous of him either. He made his choice and I am making mine."

"What if he had chosen differently, or changes his mind now that he knows you are moving on?"

"Then he'll find himself by himself. I want to see where this is going between us."

"I do too. But I can't deny that I feel his shadow even now."

"What can I do then?"

"I don't know."

"Diana, please."

"I just need to think Shayera. Do you mind? I need to be alone for a bit."

Shayera fought the tears that threatened to fall. She nodded her head in understanding and flew away. Diana watched her leave and sat back down. She felt alone. _All these powers and I'm defenseless._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Well? It started out as a silly song fic, but I love Diana and Shayera, so it continues. And I wish more people wrote about them. So show some love and write that story, or leave a comment._


	2. Chapter 2

Another quick note about the characters:

John is the Green Lantern. He used to date Shayera before her betrayal. He visited the future with Batman once where he met his son, Warhawk. Warhawk's mother is Shayera. He chose to stay with his current love interest Vixen (Mari), in spite of what he learned. At one point, Carter Hol presented himself as Hawkman and vied for Shayera's affections, but she turned him down, and he realized that she would choose John over him.

Martian Manhunter is J'onn. Kinda confusing the whole John and J'onn thing, but they are indeed two different superheroes. Manhunter is trying to absorb as much of the culture of Earth as he can, because although he fights for Earth, he doesn't really care for mankind. He has the able to shape shift, and phase through objects. He also can read people's minds.

* * *

"She what?" John barked.

"She is sleeping with Wonder Woman, John. How else do I need to make this clear to you?" Vixen questioned.

"She can't be. Shayera is, well, not inclined to..."

"What? Speaking from past experience?" Vixen barbed.

"Enough Mari. Tread lightly." John threatened.

"Why," she railed, "because your perfect Hawkgirl has moved on?"

"Mari." John's tone was getting darker.

"No John. You don't intimidate me. And I am tired of not talking about the elephant in the room. Because your ex is screwing someone else, and your reaction is less than thrilling. Why are you with me? It's obvious that you still care for her."

"Of course I do. But I moved on..."

"Moved on? No declaration of love for me. Just moved on to the next warm body?"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Of course not. The noble Green Lantern..."

"Mari..."

"Shut it John. You are jealous. Not only is she seeing someone else, but that other person is a woman. Admit it, you freaked out when Carter Hol was professing his love to her. Now you are dealing with a whole different animal. You can't stand the fact that she isn't pining away for you. She isn't hoping that you'll change your mind and come back to her."

"That isn't what this is about."

"No? Then tell me what it is."

"Our son."

"What?" Vixen was floored. "You have a son with her?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. I met a hero by the name of Warhawk when Batman and I traveled to the future. He was my son. Our son, Shayera's and mine."

"And you somehow forgot to tell mention this to me? Does she know?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Let me get this straight. She knows and you know and yet you still aren't together?"

"Yes."

"You two are strange."

"I will not allow some future anything to dictate who I am or with."

"Your son is hardly an **anything**. Does anyone else know?"

Lantern shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder if she told Diana." Vixen muttered.

"It doesn't matter. And it isn't your place to tell her."

"Are you really still protecting her?"

"She deserves to be happy Vixen. Don't ruin that for her."

"Damn it John. I deserve that too."

"Mari, I didn't say you didn't. I think we are happy together. And I chose you. Even knowing what I know. That has to count for something."

Vixen softened. "It does."

John smiled. "You know I love you."

"That's what you say."

"Come here and I will show you."

"Naughty boy."

* * *

Diana returned to the Watch Tower drained physically and emotionally. Martian Manhunter greeted her on the transport platform.

"Diana, welcome back."

"J'onn. Thank you."

"I need a moment to speak to you."

Diana sighed. "Can it wait? I am exhausted."

"Let me walk with you to your quarters?"

Diana nodded in ascent.

"Diana, I have a strange request to make. As you know, I have been immersing myself into all of Earth's cultures. Each one is rich with history, and the experience has been enlightening and fascinating. It is my sincerest wish to study all of mankind." Diana just listened.

"You see, I would like an audience with your mother."

Diana stopped dead in her tracks. "My mother?"

"Yes. I realize that your mother will view me as a man, but technically I am a Martian."

"Well, I don't think my mother will see it that way."

"I am aware that it will be difficult, but I am only asking that you try. The Amazon's way of life is part of Earth's culture. I wish to learn from them."

"You know you could just morph yourself into a woman and go?" Diana giggled a little.

"I have no desire to deceive Queen Hippolyta." J'onn deadpanned.

"It was a joke."

"Since when do you tell jokes?"

"Shayera tells me I need to lighten up a bit. Was the joke not funny?"

"I am sure Flash would have laughed."

Diana rolled her eyes. _Flash_.

"Well I will work on it then."

"Perhaps not on me though. I am afraid your humor might be lost on me."

"Very well J'onn. I will talk to my mother, but don't get your hopes up. I do not think she will be amiable."

"Thank you Diana."

"J'onn, can I ask your advice on something?"

"Of course."

"You and I are private people. But I am faced with my private life becoming public very soon."

"Is that what you want?"

"I do. But my relationship will cause some issues for the League."

"In what way?"

"I am seeing a member."

"Most of the League superheroes do date each other. I don't see why it would be an issue."

"It's Shayera."

"I see. Congratulations. I hope you are both happy."

"Thank you J'onn, but you see how this could get complicated."

"I do. But those who have a problem are the problem themselves."

"I agree. But I don't want there to be issues with team assignments."

"Say no more Diana. I understand. I will keep this in mind when assigning members to tasks."

"I feel I shouldn't ask, but if something were to happen, I..."

"Diana, my friend, do not worry."

Diana nodded her head. Manhunter lifted his chin as if listening to a conversation.

"Diana, Lantern is approaching, and his thoughts are very loud."

"How angry is he?"

"Very."

"J'onn, would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Of course." J'onn phased through the floor just as Lantern rounded the corner.

"Diana!" he roared. Diana drew in a deep breath and turned around.

"Yes Lantern?"

"What is this that I am hearing about you and Shayera?"

"That depends on what it is you have heard, and how much of it is actually your business?"

"Shayera is my business."

"Hmmm...arguable, but get to the point. I am tired."

"I want you to understand that I love Shayera, and want what is best for her."

"Which is** you **I am guessing."

"No. That is not what I am saying."

"Really?" Diana was surprised.

"But I am not clear on your intentions here."

"Back to what I said before...why does this concern you?"

"Because Shayera has been through a lot. And you haven't always been her most ardent supporter. I don't want her hurt. So make sure you know what you are doing here."

Diana cocked an eyebrow, "Are you threatening me?"

"You take it however you want to. But you keep it in the back of your mind."

"Lantern, I appreciate that you are doing this out of loyalty to Shayera, but now let me warn you in turn. Don't presume to know my intentions, feelings, or anything related to Shayera. Because frankly the last time I checked there aren't 3 people in this relationship. Worry about **your **girlfriend and I will worry about **mine**. Goodnight."

Lantern opened his mouth to respond, but Diana walked by him and entered her room. The door shut in his face.

"This isn't over Diana," he mumbled, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review. It makes me so happy. And for the record, I can't stand Vixen.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was exhausted. She stepped out of the shower and began drying off. _ Who does he think he is? This has become so complicated so quickly. Oh Shayera. I am pretty sure you are going to break my heart. But what can I do? _Diana sighed while she dried her hair._ I should rest. Maybe things will be clearer in the morning. Or not. Maybe I will just spend another day thinking about her. Her lips. Her eyes. Her beautiful red hair. Her lips. _Diana giggled a little. _Gods be praised for Shayera's lips. And her hands, and her legs, and her smile. And her courage, tenacity, and that damn Thanagarian stubborness. That woman can be so infuriating! I am in love, and I asked her for time. All I really want is time with her. That may be all I get. Some time. _Diana walked over to her dresser and picked up the comm link. She stared at it for several moments, and then put it back down. Sighing, she slipped into some clothes and left her room.

_Better to talk to her in person. _ She made her way to Shayera's quarters. She stood in front of the door and stared at it. _Just knock, and then what? _Diana lifted her hand and then dropped it to her side.

"I like you in black. Of course you look good in everything, but black suits you."

Diana smiled at the familiar voice and turned around.

"Thank you." came the soft reply.

"Do you want to come in and talk?"

"I do, but I don't know if I should."

"I see."

"I can't sleep. You see there's this woman who won't leave my thoughts alone."

"Really?"

Diana nodded. "But I am not sure what to do."

"Sounds like a problem."

"It is. She confuses me."

Shayera took a step forward. "Why?"

"Because she looks at me with the most amazing eyes, and I can't think of anything else. I know that I love her, and would tear Olympus down if she needed me to. To my last breath I would fight for her."

"Diana,"

"But I am not sure that she feels the same way. And it scares me to think I'm in a fight I can't win."

"Diana, stop. Stop overthinking. Stop assuming you know everything about me. Because you have to trust me. If you don't then we can't go anywhere."

"I'm trying."

"Then try harder. Because Diana I love you, and knowing what you know about Thanagarians, we do everything whole heartedly."

"You sure you love me?"

"Would you like me to scream it thoughout the entire Watch Tower?"

Diana laughed. "What if I said yes?"

Shayera closed the distance and lightly kissed Diana's lips. "Well then, I will do just that. Tomorrow. But tonight I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Come inside. Kiss me. Tell me how wonderful we are going to be together. Then show me."

Diana blushed. "Is that all?"

"No. Then I want you to hold me. Tell me again that you love me. And I want you to stay. Through the night, morning, afternoon, and again through the night. Stay."

"I can do that."

"Good, because you really weren't going to get a vote otherwise."

The two women laughed and went inside.

* * *

The next morning the women got up and went down to the cafeteria. After grabbing some food they sat down at a table together. The moment their butts hit their chairs, the Flash joined them.

"Ladies, may I?"

"Of course Wally." came the reply from both.

"Wally, I need a favor..." Shayera smiled.

"Sh-Shure." The Flash replied with a mouthful.

"Diana and I don't wish to keep our relationship secret anymore."

"Awesome!"

"So I need to know how fast you really are."

"I don't get it."

"Diana thinks that you could tell everyone in the room about us in about 30 seconds. I said no way. I think you are faster than that."

The Flash grinned and sped out of his chair making the rounds around the room. When he returned to his seat all eyes were staring at the two women.

"12 seconds Flash. I am impressed." Shayera giggled.

"Could have done it faster, but I just ate. I don't wanna get cramps."

Diana leaned over close to Shayera. "What was that about?"

Shayera smiled. "You wanted me to shout it to the entire Watch Tower right? So lean in a little closer."

Diana complied. Shayera cleared her throat. "Diana, I love you." And with the utterance she closed the distance between their faces and kissed her Amazon.

"That's what I-" Flash started, but Diana's hand swung behind her closing over Wally's mouth. The kiss was brief but served it's purpose. The cafeteria began buzzing.

"Wally?" Shayera asked.

"Mmmph..." was his response.

Diana dropped her hand. "Keep it clean Flash."

Shayera giggled. "Wally, how fast can you tell the entire Tower?"

The Flash stood up. "Be back in a jiffy." He sped off.

Diana looked into Shayera's eyes. "You realize that there is no turning back now?"

"Eat your breakfast."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, the Flash, what's not to love? Do something Flash like and leave a fast comment for me. I promise to give you longer chapters soon.


	4. Chapter 4

John was stewing. _Wonder Woman, really? It just doesn't make sense. And the whole tower is buzzing about it all. People keep staring at me in the halls and gossiping and giggling. This is bullshit. How could Shayera choose her? And what about our son? Has Shayera told Diana about him?_

In the back of his mind, he had to admit that he always felt that he and Shayera would get back together. But she had left him after the Thanagarian invasion, and he had moved onto Mari. But Shayera was continually thrown in his face. Carter Hol showed up, his son was made known to him, and now Diana. But John was stubborn. He didn't want to do something that he was just expected to. He didn't want to feel "obligated" to be with Shayera. He also couldn't deny that being with Mari wasn't totally fulfilling. He loved spending time with her, and she certainly kept him on his toes. But there was something deeper with Shayera, and that was nagging his conscience.

John paced back and forth in his room. Why Diana? What had he missed? When Shayera's betrayal had come to light, at least he had not turned on her completely. The same could not be said for Diana. John thought she was cold. There was no room for error with her, and probably barely room for forgiveness. She could be the most thick headed woman_. Judgmental. And where did she get off threatening him? No, this will not do. There cannot be a future for them. Shayera just needs to see it. The moment I make a move though…Diana will not react well. And how will Shayera deal? She loves me. I just need to make her see that. But Mari…that's a whole other obstacle._

John had no plans to leave Mari. In fact, quite the opposite. He just didn't want Shayera to be with Diana_. She is a self-righteous bitch. This situation is intolerable. _But he was at a total loss at what his next move would be.

* * *

Diana found herself wandering through the Watchtower. She stepped onto an elevator pressing the number 9. When she reached her destination she walked down the hall to a containment cell. The person on the other side looked up with contempt.

"Please don't look at me like that. I give myself enough of those looks, I don't need you to do it too." Diana sighed.

"What is it that you want?" came the other female's reply.

"To check on you. Maybe to talk to you. Feel like a visitor?"

The other woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you been reading the books I have been sending?" Diana asked.

"I have."

"Good."

"Listen, I know you well enough to know this isn't a simple social visit. What do you want?"

"To ask you about Hawkgirl and Lantern."

"What about them?"

"We appreciate people who are blunt, much like we are. So what I want to know is how you feel about Shayera."

"Feel about her? Nothing really. She's a teammate. Nothing more."

"So you never entertained the thought of being her friend, or perhaps something more?"

"Why should I? It's Shayera. As I told you, we aren't friends. Why would you ask that?"

"Because she and I are friends…and something more."

"I see. That's surprising. What about Lantern?"

"He is still in the picture in some regards. She left him after the Thanagarian invasion. He is seeing someone else now."

The other female sighed. "This won't end well for you. They are destiny's child. You are probably just a speed bump."

Diana cringed inwardly. The other woman noticed Diana's reaction to her words.

"You love her don't you?"

Diana nodded.

"Well this is shocking to say the least." The other woman laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Diana asked.

"Because. IT'S SHAYERA. It makes no sense."

"Only because you never considered it."

"And why did you?"

"We had a moment."

"We had those. Nothing romantic like you are alluding to. We came to an understanding. Oil and water. We don't mix. Besides she's annoying most times."

"This coming from someone who is entirely pig-headed."

"What is the Earth expression? Pot calling the kettle black?"

Diana looked at the other woman. Her twin. She was also Diana, albeit the twisted version of herself. The Justice Lord.

"How did I end up like this?" Diana asked.

"You didn't. I did. And we've gone over this a million times. Eventually you'll get tired of fighting all the time. Trust me, I know."

Diana sighed. Her twin's statement was true to some degree. She did get tired of fighting at times. But to try and rule the world, well that was not an idea she ever entertained, and wouldn't.

"So, hero, what are you going to do about Lantern?" her twin asked.

"Nothing. What can I do?"

"I know what I would do if my girlfriend's ex wouldn't go away."

"What?"

"Break his fingers. Hard to project anything if his fingers look like…what is it that Wally used to eat all the time?"

Diana laughed. "Cheetos."

"Exactly. There you go. A quality idea."

"I can't break his fingers for no reason."

"Think about that sentiment when they get back together."

Diana became angry. The thought of Shayera and Lantern was nauseating. But she had told Shayera she would work towards trust, and physically assaulting Lantern would not accomplish that purpose. As if reading her thoughts, Diana's twin replied, "It would make you feel better though."

Diana snapped her thoughts back to the conversation. "No. I think if it did, it would only be momentarily. Shayera wouldn't forgive me."

"Well, then you are in a tough spot. Seriously, Diana, what have you gotten us into?"

"A mess. A beautiful red-headed mess."

"She is pretty I guess. And if she can stomach our self-righteousness, then maybe she's worth it."

Diana nodded. "She is. But changing the subject for a moment, are you homesick at all?"

"For my world or Themiscyra?"

"Either."

"I miss our mother. I don't miss fighting for Earth though, but I hate being cooped up in a cage."

"What would you do if you weren't here?"

"I don't know. I can't go home. I was banned. And world domination was tiring too."

"You think you could go back to what you used to be?"

"No. Not entirely. A bit jaded still. Why?"

"I hate seeing myself like this."

"No one hates it more than me."

"What if I could get you out? Would you be a problem for the League or Earth?"

"No."

"How could I trust that?"

"I swear by Hera, Hippolyta, and everything we hold dear. I know you think I am a villain…"

Diana knew herself. She wasn't a liar, and she doubted this version of her was either. "I make no promises, but I will see what I can do."

Her twin nodded, and Diana turned to walk away.

"Diana, wait. Please send me more books. And come and see me again. I will consider your problem with Lantern, and try to think of a non-violent way to solve it. I…I like the company."

Diana smiled. "I'll be back."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thoughts. I am glad that someone other than me is enjoying this. For Jordan: since I cannot reply to a URL, I will reply here...I don't want you screaming in your room! Not over this anyways. But I am pretty sure there will be trouble on the horizon for them all. Thanks for reading! You guys make me smile. As for the Justice Lords, I am not sure what ended up happening with them, so locking them up in the tower seemed fitting. You'll be seeing some of them again...


	5. Chapter 5

When Diana found Shayera she was in one of the Tower's training rooms sparring with Black Canary. She lingered in the doorway just listening to the two women talk while they were simultaneously throwing punches all over the mat.

"So, you and Diana, huh? That's cool," Canary stated while spinning away from one of Shayera's fists. "I mean it's a lot for it being your first girlfriend. But hey, go big or go home." She got the last sentence out before ducking another blow. Shayera laughed, dodging a counter kick aimed at her head.

"Go big or go home?"

"Yeah, I mean think about it. Say you and Diana for whatever reason don't work out. What girl will want to date you after that? The moment you tell someone you used to date her they'll be all self-conscious."

Shayera laughed again, blocking two strikes aimed at her face.

Canary continued, "I know I would be. Diana's gorgeous and all Amazon-y. Who could live up to those standards? Any normal girl would practically pee themselves if they ever met her face to face. Can you imagine her as your jealous ex?"

Shayera side stepped a charge amidst fits of giggles. "Guess I have to keep her then."

Canary smiled jumping over a leg sweep. "Guess so. You realize you just cornered the market with one of the most desirable woman on the planet. Girls at home will be crying knowing she isn't available anymore."

"What about you? I hear the rumor mill buzzing about you and the Green Arrow."

"Old news Shayera, and something I won't be revisiting."

"What happened?"

"Long story short? He sticks his dick in everything."

"Well that would be problematic."

"It was. And honestly, dating Peter Pan wasn't all that exciting."

Shayera and Canary stopped sparring and began laughing uncontrollably. Finally Canary asked, "You guys get out much?"

"No. Not really. I'd like to, but I can't hide my wings, and I don't think Diana and I want to be plastered all over Earth's papers if we are seen out together."

"Well you need to get out. It can't be healthy hiding in the Tower. And I have an idea on how to get around your wing problem."

"REALLY?" Shayera arched her eyebrow.

"I mean they're not a problem. What I meant was I think if you wanted to shed them for one night, it's probably doable."

"How?"

Canary began to speak, but Diana walked up interrupting the thought. Shayera's face instantly lit up. "Hey you!" She gave Diana a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ladies, what are you two plotting?"

"A double date," Canary answered.

Shayera was confused. "I thought you said you weren't seeing Arrow anymore."

"I'm not. But it doesn't mean I'm not seeing someone else now."

"Who?"

Canary waved her hand throwing off the question. "You'll see later. What do you guys say? Wanna have fun tonight?"

Diana looked at Shayera who was smiling broadly. "I guess that is a yes."

"Great! Now go away Diana. Meet us on the teleporters around 8."

"I have to leave?"

Canary laughed, "Well, I can't physically make you, but the end result will be worth the time apart."

Diana sighed. "Very well. What do I wear?"

"Casual. Jeans. My date isn't known for going to high class establishments."

Diana looked at Shayera. "Until 8?"

Shayera nodded, and gave a quick kiss to her Amazon.

Canary chuckled. "You guys are gross. Come on Shayera, we have someone to find." She grabbed the red head by the hand dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Diana stared at herself in the mirror. She had changed her clothes three times before settling on her current outfit. Option 3 ended up being a pair of snug blue jeans that hugged her hips, a pair of black boots, and a very tight v-neck black shirt. Diana toyed with the idea of taking off her bracelets, but decided to leave them on. _You never know…_

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the room. She made her way to the transporters on time. What she saw shocked her. Shayera was standing with Canary wearing a yellow, spaghetti strapped dress. It was low cut, not revealing anything major, but definitely accentuating Shayera's assets. The hem of the dress flared out above her knees. But what Diana found most shocking…

"Shayera, where are your wings?"

Shayera turned and smiled. "Put up for the night. What do you think?"

"I…"

"Diana?"

"You look amazing, but your wings…"

"It's okay Diana. They aren't gone permanently. Canary had a great idea. We went and visited Zatanna. She did a little magic, and poof! It isn't permanent. Just until the morning."

Diana stood there staring.

"Diana? Sweetheart, please say something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I really wanted to have a night with you where we weren't so conspicuous. If you hate the idea…"

Diana shook her head. "No, I don't hate the idea. If you are okay with it, then it's fine. But you don't have to change for me. I love your wings." Diana leaned in a little closer. "I love you…and the wings are sexy."

Shayera blushed. "You can play with them in the morning."

Diana grinned and kissed Shayera.

"You guys are being gross again." Canary interjected.

Diana lifted her head. "Didn't you say that this way a double date?"

"I did."

"Then where's yours?"

Canary smiled. "Get on the transporter and see for yourself."

The three stood on individual spots and materialized into thin air.

* * *

When they materialized again they were standing outside of a bar.

"Where in Hades are we Canary?" Diana asked.

"Gotham city. Specifically this is Ralph's Watering Hole. It's my date's favorite haunt."

"Gotham? Who the hell are you dating? Surely not Batman?"

"Nope." Canary laughed. "C'mon inside for drinking, darts, pool, and whatever else we get into tonight."

The three women entered the bar. There were strange looks thrown their way.

"What a dive, huh?" Canary laughed.

Diana turned up her nose. "What is that smell?"

"You'll get used to it. Sweat, cigarettes, booze, you know, standard for Gotham."

"Enchanting city I'm sure…" Diana mumbled.

Canary walked up to the bar looking around for someone. Spying her date leaning over the bar, she approached from behind quietly. Lowering her voice she whispered into her date's ear, "Hey hot stuff. Come here often?" She unceremoniously swatted her date's ass.

Her date swung around, with a fist following the motion. Canary ducked and began laughing.

"Dinah, really? It's too early to start bar fights." Her date quipped and leaned in and pecked Canary's cheek.

"Helena, no bar fights tonight. We have guests."

The Huntress looked over and smiled at Diana and Shayera. "Ladies."

"You're dating Huntress?" Shayera asked shocked.

"I am. Why, you got the corner on black-haired women?" Canary replied.

"No, it's just…"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. Say it. Let's get it out of the way."

"I really don't care, but I thought, well, it's just the rumor, ummm…the Question?"

Canary laughed garnering an ugly look from Huntress.

"Shayera, do you know who David Bowie is?" Helena asked.

"No."

"Let's just say if I ever meet him, I will kick his ass."

Diana and Shayera looked at each other completely confused. Helena sighed while Dinah laughed and began singing, "Eyes without a face..."

Helena rolled her eyes. "It's his theme song, or something, and it got old real quick."

Diana snickered. "Well, at least you traded up."

Shayera looked at the three women laughing, still having no idea who David Bowie was.

"Enough bellowing Dinah. Seriously, the Canary's singing voice isn't all that sexy." Helena smirked when Dinah gave her a dirty look.

* * *

A/N: You guys make me sooo happy reviewing. So here is an extra chapter for you today...I hope you like it. I know I laughed out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit! How many shots is that for them?" Dinah asked.

"15 and counting…" Helena giggled.

The two women looked over at the bar. Shayera was barely standing, and Wonder Woman was feeling less than, well, wonderful.

"15 shots…how am I doing on the over under?"

"2 more and you win." Dinah answered.

"Bartender! Another round for my friends."

Shayera and Wonder Woman groaned. Huntress slapped Diana on the back. "Two more to go. Got it in you?"

"Ugh…" came the response.

"Come on. 2 more shots and we'll be officially hankered." Huntress garbled.

"Hankered? You mean hammered sweetie." Dinah laughed at her girlfriend.

Huntress shrugged. "Whatever. This is fun!"

Diana looked at Shayera. All 3 of her. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Shayera shrugged her shoulders and propped herself on the bar. "What the hell…"

The 4 women downed another round.

"One more!" Huntress giggled almost falling off the barstool. As the bartender poured the final round, a group of men approached the women. Huntress noticed them and leaned over to Canary.

"What was it you said about bar fights earlier?"

Canary looked at Huntress and then at the group of men making their way over.

"No, Helena, I shaid no."

"Shaid? Is that a word?"

"Helena, don't start something."

"What if they start it?"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "**IF** they start it, well, I can hardly hold you mountable, excountable, whatever. But if this goes north…"

"South…"

Canary burped and felt a little alcohol come up. "Gross. As I was sayin', if a fight breaks out, well, I want you to do my favorite move."

Huntress laughed and almost fell off the stool again. The group of four men made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. One of the men eyed Diana up and down. Well, what he could see of her anyways. He had no idea what she looked like since her face was planted down on the bar.

"Hey sweetheart, you want another?" He asked.

His friends all laughed.

Huntress leaned over and whispered in Dinah's ear, "Now?"

"No Helena."

The guy leaned over Diana's backside and shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to you. I gotta great cure for a hangover."

Diana responded by lightly slapping his face with the back side of her hand. She still didn't lift her head off the bar.

"Now Dinah?" Huntress whined.

"No."

The guy laughed and slapped Diana's ass. Diana's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Now?"

"Wait dammit."

Diana turned around and slurred, "Did you jush slap my ass?"

The guy laughed. "Sure did sweetheart."

Diana smiled and started laughing. Huntress, Canary, and Shayera all looked at her confused. Diana threw her arm around the guy's neck and grabbed his left hand with hers. She leaned them both over the bar.

She slurred once more smiling, "Thas sextual rassment."

The man grinned. "Yeah. Plenty more where that came from."

Diana sighed, "Thas what I thought." She jerked his left arm out from underneath him and slammed his forehead onto the bar. She spun him around and sent him flying across the room. His 3 buddies immediately rushed Diana.

"Ok Helena, have fun." Canary grumbled.

Shayera tackled the first man before he got half way to his target. The second man was kicked in the back by Canary. Helena rubbed her hands and giggled. She jumped on her bar stool and then jumped feet first. She grabbed the third guy around the neck on her way down, effectively slamming him face first onto the floor.

"BULLDOG!" Canary squealed.

Huntress laughed on the floor. "I aim to P-U-H-L-E-A-S-E!"

And that is when all hell broke loose in the bar.

* * *

The Batmobile rolled up to Ralph's Watering Hole. Batman hopped out and scowled. _Huntress…_he thought. When he walked into the bar, everyone was fighting. He stepped over two guys wrestling on the floor, and quickly dodged a beer bottle that went whizzing by his ear.

"There you are," he grumbled.

Huntress was standing on a pool table launching balls into the fray. He walked over and grabbed her hand. He flung her unceremoniously over his shoulder and walked back outside to the Batmobile. He put her down and she slumped against the vehicle.

"Don't move." He barked and went back inside.

He looked around again, this time spying a familiar blonde. She had just landed a right hook, and was opening her mouth when he caught her. Quickly he covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist. He got about two steps before she bit his hand.

"Ow, dammit Dinah. Stop squirming."

He walked outside again. Huntress was now sitting on the ground, leaned up against one of the tires. He dropped Canary on her backside next to her girlfriend.

"Stay." He grumbled.

He walked back in and looked around. He heard odd shouting from the men's room. He made his way into the restroom. That's where he found Shayera giving some man a swirly. She pulled the man's soaking head out of the toilet, and leaned over his shoulder. "Well?" she asked.

"Lady, I swear. Aquaman ain't in there!"

"Huh. Oh well." She let go of his head and he fell to the floor gasping.

"Batman!" Shayera giggled as the cloaked figure scowled.

"Shayera, are you finished?"

"Honestly? I shoulda finished hours ago." She mumbled and stumbled out of the stall almost falling. Batman grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Where's Diana?" Shayera asked.

"She's here too?"

"She was I think."

"C'mon Shayera, it's time to go."

Batman walked Shayera out. The Huntress was now laying on the ground giggling. Canary was squirming on the ground uncomfortably. Batman leaned Shayera against the Batmobile. He looked down at Canary who was still squirming.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have to pee."

Batman rolled his eyes. "Hold it."

He went back inside and looked around. _Where is Diana?_

He finally found her sitting on the floor behind the bar. She was sitting next to a man who was as equally drunk as she was. They both had bottles in their hands and he heard them singing, "If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman…"

"Diana." Batman approached.

She stopped her song and looked up. "Bats! Hey come join us."

"I don't think so. It's time to go."

"Awwww, but we didn't get to the end."

"Diana, come on before someone gets hurt or realizes who you are."

The drunken man laughed. "She's Wonder Woman! Hey does that spinning thing really change your clothes?"

Diana laughed and stood up. She extended her hands out from her sides, and while still holding onto her liquor bottle, she began to spin in a circle. She got around once before stumbling into the bar. In between fits of giggles she replied, "Nope. Doesn't work."

Batman couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Come on Diana. Shayera, Dinah, and Helena are waiting outside for you."

Diana leaned down and kissed her drunken friends forehead. "Gotta go with Batman. Otherwise he will get mad. He has a shit-ty dispozishun sometimes."

Diana stumbled out of the bar and grabbed Shayera. "There you are. Did you find the underwater kingdom?"

"No." Shayera pouted.

"Awww…s'okay. We'll look again later."

Shayera giggled and began aggressively kissing Diana. Batman grunted and looked down at the ground. He narrowed his eyes. "Where is Dinah?"

Dinah's head popped up slightly on the other side of the Batmobile, but only her head.

"What are you doing?" Batman grumbled.

"I told you I had to pee."

"Dinah, get…" Batman's thought was interrupted by Helena's moaning.

"You guys, I feel like shit. Seriously, I think…"

Batman's eyes got wide. "Don't!"

"Too late," came the weak response. And with the utterance, Helena threw up on Batman's boots.

* * *

A/N: This story started serious, and will be headed back that way soon. But I had to do a bar fight. I hope you all laughed. Let me know what you think...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was brutal. Shayera woke up, half hanging off the corner of her bed. Specifically the foot of her bed. She moved her feet slightly and felt something tickle her toes. She looked towards the head and saw Diana cuddling her feet. Shayera smiled and laid her head back down. Within moments there was a light knocking at her door.

"No…no company right now." Shayera mumbled.

The knocking persisted.

Shayera kicked a little with her feet towards Diana's face. "Diana, get up. Someone is knocking and I'm not sure, but the room may be moving."

Diana grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. The knocking continued.

"Oh for the love of Hera!" Diana threw the covers down and sat up. She swung her legs off the bed and began making her way slowly to the door. Just before she took the last couple of steps to acknowledge the intruder, Shayera giggled.

"Diana, you may not want to answer the door like that."

Diana looked down and realized she was only wearing her underwear. She grumbled something incoherent, and walked back over to Shayera's dresser. She grabbed a red shirt, threw it over her head, and walked back to the door. When she opened it, she was less than thrilled. Standing in the doorway was Green Lantern.

"Why are you answering Shayera's door?" he barked.

"Really John? I am not doing this with you now. I feel like hell and I'm really not in the mood."

"You and Shayera need to get cleaned up. Superman has called a meeting with the founding members in an hour. Apparently your little spectacle last night is in all the papers."

Diana groaned, and slammed the door in his face. She stumbled back over to the bed and fell over on to it.

"Did I just hear him correctly?" Shayera raised her head.

"Which part? Me answering your door or the whole spectacle thing?"

"Spectacle. Who cares if you answer my door?"

"Apparently he does. Shayera, I know you care about John, but he is getting on my nerves."

"I know. I will talk to him later."

Diana sighed and rolled over onto her back. Shayera moved around to snuggle with the Amazon. Shayera blinked a couple of times, and then laughed at her girlfriend.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your choice of shirts."

Diana looked down and chuckled. Splayed across her chest was a yellow lightning bolt in a white circle.

"Do I have to ask why you have a Flash t-shirt?"

"He gave it to me one Christmas. I like to sleep in it. It's sexy on you."

"I am sure Wally would approve. "

"Wear it to the meeting."

"What?"

"Give Wally a little thrill. Besides it will probably be the only funny thing happening in there."

"No doubt. I can't wait to see the pictures the papers are running. If we're lucky, it will only be of Huntress and Canary."

"I have a feeling that we won't be seeing just them in the papers."

Diana chuckled. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"I did. Did you?"

"Yes, but I am guessing we are about to get grounded by Dad."

Shayera giggled, "Does that mean you won't be sneaking in my window tonight?"

* * *

The seven founding members sat around a table. Flash was very appreciative of Diana's choice of shirts.

"I don't remember giving you one of those. But you look great in it!" Flash smiled.

Diana nodded, and then whispered, "I had no idea you were an aphrodisiac Flash."

"What?"

"Shayera loves this shirt and me in it. Seriously, I couldn't keep her hands off of it." Diana winked at Flash.

Wally was ecstatic. "Oh yeah!"

Superman stood at the head of the table. "Thanks for coming on short notice. While it is not my place to judge anyone's extracurricular activities, the League is being asked to make a statement with regards to some of our member's activities last night. Apparently someone in a bar snapped off several pictures with their cell phone and sold them to the local paper. The story got picked up on the national wire, and now this thing is viral. Reports are that Wonder Woman and Black Canary, along with 2 unidentified women, started a bar fight. This fight resulted in several injuries to patrons. There are also some rather risqué pictures of the ladies in question. While we are aware that Shayera and Huntress were also there, the newspapers are not reporting that at this moment."

Superman looked at Diana and Shayera. "I'm sorry that we are here discussing this, but you can see our predicament." Superman tossed a handful of papers down on the table. Sure enough, front page on one of the papers showed Shayera sitting on the Batmobile with her legs wrapped around Wonder Woman kissing the Amazon. In the lower corner, Batman could be seen trying to clean his boots off, while Huntress laid flat on the ground.

Flash looked at the picture. "Nice! But I thought you said Canary was there."

Batman grumbled, "She's on the other side of the Batmobile."

"Doing what?"

"Let's just say that had someone been on the other side of things, we'd be staring at a picture of a full moon." And even though the line was funny to some in the room, Batman didn't crack a smile.

"Diana?" Superman asked.

"What? What would you like me to say? Yes, we went to a bar in Gotham. Yes, we got drunk. Yes, there was a bar fight. If my recollection is correct this all started because some idiot couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Diana, that isn't helping. This is serious. We need to decide what we are going to say in our statement."

Green Lantern shifted in his chair. His blood was boiling. He finally exploded, "How could you guys act like this in public?"

Diana mumbled, "It went on in private too."

"What did you just say?" Lantern was furious.

Shayera leaned over and whispered in Diana's ear, "This is not the time for this, please Diana."

"No, let her speak. " Lantern railed. "Let's hear what she has to say for herself."

Shayera shot back, "Stop making this about just her. There were others involved, including myself. We all know that is me on the Batmobile."

Superman interjected, "No one cares about your relationship with Diana. While we would have preferred it not coming out this way…"

Diana interjected, "Just say whatever it is you want to John. I frankly don't care about your opinion on the matter anyways."

Lantern leaned over the table, "You don't care, huh? Well Wonder Woman, see what you think about this…"

Shayera's head shot up and her eyes went wide, "Don't John. Not like this."

"I think I know someone who would care about this, even if you don't. What do you think Shayera? Think our son would appreciate his mother being front page fodder for the press?"

* * *

A/N: AHHHHH! Damn that Green Lantern. For Code Crash: Here was a little love thrown to the Flash. Maybe more to come...


	8. Chapter 8

Silence.

More silence.

Shayera looked at Diana and pleaded, "Diana, let's talk about this somewhere else. Let Superman decide what to tell the press."

"No," Diana replied, "let's talk about it here. Our business seems to be everyone else's anyways."

"Yes, let's…" Lantern leaned back and smiled.

Diana wanted to hit something, badly. "So, you have a son with the Lantern. Funny how this didn't manage to come up in conversation before Shayera."

Shayera felt the tears coming. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. There were times that I tried. Believe me, I didn't want to deceive you in anyway."

Diana snorted, "Really? Because this didn't come up, EVER. NOT ONCE SHAYERA. Who else here knew about this?"

"I did." Batman stated.

Diana looked around the room. "Nice. Anyone else?"

Superman, Flash, and J'onn all shook their heads no.

Shayera turned and put her hands on Diana's. "John and Batman met a man named Warhawk in the future. Apparently he is our son, John's and mine. I swear that I was going to tell you. It's just that you have trust issues with this situation already, and I didn't want to add to them."

Diana snatched her hands away from Shayera and stood up. "You know what? I just changed my mind. I don't want to talk about this here, or anywhere else for that matter. Superman, tell the press that I had a momentary lapse in judgment, and that they can be assured it won't happen again," she looked at Shayera. "**on all accounts**."

Shayera's tears fell freely. "Diana, don't…"

But Diana continued, "I take full responsibility for everything. As such, I will be leaving the League for a while and taking time to straighten out my personal life, ALONE. Beyond that I don't care what you tell anyone." And with her last utterance Diana left the room.

Shayera sat in her chair, shocked, her tears still falling. After a few moments, she stood up, and addressed John. "You're an asshole. You and Vixen deserve each other. I love her John. It's as simple as that. What we may have had is over, and if it wasn't clear to you before, make sure that it is now. As for Diana's statement, Superman, feel free to amend it. You tell the press that was me on the Batmobile, and that I was just as much a part of what happened. You can also tell them that while we did not start the brawl, we certainly finished it. If you feel the need to add some sort of discipline as well, then fine." Shayera stormed out of the room.

"Well, that was pleasant." John grumbled.

Flash shot him an ugly look. "Why was that necessary?"

"Mind your business little man."

"Diana is my friend, and so is Shayera. That makes it my business. What are your motives here? You tell Shayera that you are staying with Vixen, but then you cut her new relationship off at the knees? What's your problem? You the only one who is allowed to be happy? Seriously, dude, you're a douche."

"Watch it Flash."

"Why, you going to try and ruin my life too?"

Superman cut off the conversation. "Enough. This will get us nowhere. I will issue a statement to the press if everyone is okay with that idea."

The other heads nodded.

"Flash, would you mind checking on Shayera?"

Wally got up from the table and bolted out the door.

Superman addressed Batman. "Would you mind handling the Huntress and Canary? I have no need to dish out discipline to any of the parties involved. Just reiterate to them that we need to keep our cool a little better."

Batman nodded and left.

"J'onn, if you don't mind, all future assignments, if at all possible, should be done without pairing Shayera and John or Diana and John. And since you are likely Diana's most trusted friend here, please stay in contact with her. I have a feeling she will be leaving the tower completely for a while."

J'onn nodded and removed himself from the room.

"Well, boy scout, got something to say to me too?" Lantern asked.

"I do. Figure this out. Whatever it is you want or don't want. Don't bring this to our table again though." Superman waited for a response, and when he didn't get one, he left.

* * *

Flash caught up to Shayera sometime later on an observation deck.

"Hey, wanna talk?"

"Honestly, Wally? Yes. I can't believe she left. She isn't answering her com link, and J'onn said she took her plane and didn't say when she would be coming back."

"She just needs time to cool off. Diana always comes back around."

"But will she some back around to me?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because of this. My relationship to John has never been simple. And the knowledge that we have a son in the future only complicates it more. But I left him, and when I tried to talk to him about getting back together, he said no."

"Do you want him back?"

"No. I love John, but it's different from how I love Diana. She is what I want."

"Then you have to tell her that."

"I don't know where she went! And even then, she made it clear in the meeting that I am not what she wants anymore. Wally, I screwed this up so badly."

Flash hugged Shayera and held her tighter when he felt the first tears fall. When her crying suddenly subsided, he held her at arm's length.

"Shayera, there's a way for all of this to work out."

"How?"

"You have to trust that Diana loves you. And I know she does. Seriously, she went out to a bar, got drunk, and made out with you in public. Which, by the way, offends me."

"What?"

"I am offended that I was not invited. As your best friend..."

"Flash, since when did we become best friends?"

"Since you started dating women."

Shayera giggled a little. "Diana doesn't qualify as women plural."

Flash waved his hand in the air. "Semantics Shayera. As I was saying, she wore a Flash t-shirt to a meeting. Not sure what Diana you have known the last few years, but this one is different. Seriously, Wonder Woman wore a Flash t-shirt, and...shit..."

"What?"

"I didn't take a picture!"

Shayera laughed and then started crying again.

Flash kissed Shayera's cheek. "Tell you what, if Diana doesn't come around, I will find her and beat her up."

Shayera smiled. "Beat her up?"

"Well not literally. I..." Wally stopped his thought and started smiling broadly.

"You what?"

"Come on. Let's go for walk. We'll need to find J'onn, but I think that there is way for you to get Diana back."


	9. Chapter 9

J'onn, Shayera, and Flash all stood and stared. Shayera elbowed Flash.

"Say something. This was your idea."

Flash cleared his throat. "Diana?"

Diana lifted her head up and scrutinized the trio. "What?"

"Diana, we would like to talk to you, that is, if you don't mind."

"Well? Talk then."

"Diana, there may have been a huge misunderstanding between, well, you and Shayera."

Diana looked at Shayera. The Amazon's face betrayed no emotion. Shayera stood there returning the stare, but saying nothing.

Flash continued, "I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

Diana sighed. "What is it you want to know Flash?"

"If you were really upset, and needed to get away from the Tower, where would you go?"

Diana, the Justice Lord, rolled her eyes. "Why, what happened to her?"

Flash replied, "Well, the other you heard a bit of disturbing news and left rather quickly. We need to find her and work something out. But she is not answering her com link, and J'onn cannot find her either. We just thought that maybe since you, are her, and she, well…"

Diana looked at Shayera. "Is this Lantern related?"

Shayera nodded her head.

"What happened?"

"I hid something from her. Something that she believes is a deal breaker."

"Is there a reason you are not coming out and saying exactly what happened? Talking in code is tiring."

Shayera shifted nervously. "John and I have a son in the future. I didn't tell her, but John took care of that for me. She left, and now we can't find her. I really need to see her, and talk to her."

Diana looked Shayera up and down. "Why do you think I would help you?"

Flash interjected, "Because you are Diana. Somewhere in there anyways. And Shayera loves you, well, her. And this whole future son thing can be cleared up, but not if we can't find Diana. And there's something else and why we brought J'onn."

"I'm listening…"

"Regardless of whether or not you decide to help us, we have spoken to the other League members, and we feel that we should release you. J'onn is here to help you get back to your Earth, or wherever it is you want to go."

Diana couldn't believe her ears. "What did you just say?"

Shayera spoke up. "Diana, you shouldn't be in here. The only one truly deserving is your Superman. I cannot promise that he will be released, but you are free to go. Open the cell J'onn."

J'onn nodded and released the containment field around Diana's cell. Diana tentatively walked out. "You really are just going to let me go?"

"Yes, we are."

"And if I walk away and not tell you anything?"

Shayera responded, "Then that is your choice. But I am asking…no begging…if you have any idea where Diana would go, please tell me. I have to make this right with her. I love her. She is…"

Diana raised her hand. "Please do not spout diatribes about your love for her. It's a bit weird to look at you and hear those things. But I think it should be very obvious where she would go. It's where I would go if I could."

"Themiscyra. That's why we can't find her. Hippolyta would welcome her there. Diana isn't banned anymore."

Diana nodded, "It's where I would go. Home."

Shayera hugged Diana. "Thank you. Really, I, well…thanks."

Flash smiled at Diana. "I always knew you were a big softie."

Diana grunted. "Don't push it Flash."

Flash laughed. "I know all you Wonder Women love me. There's no point in being coy. You wear my shirts with pride."

Diana rolled her eyes, but then smiled at Wally. "I don't know about shirts, but you seem to be a weak spot for many."

Shayera laughed. "The shirt is sexy Wally. I admit it. I am leaving for Themiscyra now. You handling the rest?"

"Yeah. Me and Diana got this. Go. And give that stubborn Amazon a big kiss for me."

"If she lets me, I will."

Shayera walked away. Flash leaned over to J'onn. "Listen, do you mind?" J'onn stared at Flash for a moment and then laughed.

"No problem. Good luck with that." J'onn smiled at Diana, shook his head, and walked away.

"What was that about?" Diana asked.

"Nothing."

"Wally…"

"Three's a crowd. Walk with me."

The two began walking down the corridor a ways in silence. Flash opened his mouth a few times to say something and then shut it. After the third time of starting to say something, Diana turned and stopped. "Amazons are blunt. And in turn, we can appreciate frankness. So say what is on your mind please."

"What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I don't know. The Themiscyra here is not mine. I don't think that is where I should be. Not now anyways. And my Earth doesn't seem all that appealing either. I have no idea where I will go."

Flash smiled. "Ever been to Central City?"

Diana cocked her eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"Central City is home to the greatest superhero that has ever lived."

"I thought Batman was from Gotham." Diana deadpanned.

Flash grinned. "Very funny Diana."

"I thought so."

"Seriously, come to Central City with me. I'll show you the sites. Get you acclimated to society there. You can be my sidekick."

"I have no powers anymore Wally. Doesn't really make for a great sidekick."

"Well, then we can find something else for you to do."

"Like what?"

"My laundry. It's what women do right?" Flash laughed, and once Diana realized he was teasing, she laughed too.

"Feel lucky that I have a sense of humor, otherwise…"

"Yeah, yeah, kick my ass for being a chauvinistic pig. Admit it, I make you laugh. And that is how a good relationship starts."

"Relationship, huh? This better be another one of your attempts at being funny."

"Why? Are all Amazons into women?"

Diana stared at the Flash. "No, not all of them."

Flash sported a big grin. Diana couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. She hooked her arm through his.

"Where are we walking to anyways Wally?"

"You'll see, but I am pretty sure where we are headed are the answers to all the problems right now."

* * *

Shayera landed on the beach at Themiscyra. She had J'onn contact Hippolyta before she left. She wanted to make sure that she would be welcome, and not walk into an outright fight with the Amazon nation. She had assured the queen of her intentions to set things right with Diana. Hippolyta agreed to let her come, and promised to keep her arrival secret from Diana. She knew immediately where to go on the island. Diana had taken her to a favorite spot overlooking the ocean a few times. She flew up into the air and found Diana standing on a cliff just staring out over the water.

Shayera landed silently behind Diana. She stood there and watched her for a few moments, and then approached her.

"Diana."

The Amazon turned around, her eyes blood shot from crying.

"Diana, I need to say some things to you. Will you let me?"

Diana nodded her head.

"I was wrong not to tell you about Warhawk. I should have told you from the beginning. I told you that you had trust issues, while I gave you a major reason not to trust me. I am sorry. I wish that I could take it back. You should never have had to hear that from John. For what it is worth, I put him in his place after you left. And I told Superman to tell the press that it was me on the Batmobile kissing you. Frankly I hope we have a million more moments like that one. Well, not drunken bar fights, but I would like to be able to be with you again. I know that you think that I will leave you for John, but you couldn't be more wrong. I love you, and I want you to know that if you let me, I will show you in every way you need me to."

"Shayera,"

"Wait, I am not finished. I am not walking away from you Diana, now, or in the future."

"How can you say that? You know your son exists on some level."

"I know that John and Shayera will have a son. But not in the way you imagine."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't either until Wally suggested it. John and Shayera, the Justice Lords, will have a son. Flash and J'onn are letting them go as we speak. Diana is also being released. It didn't occur to me to think of them. But I can assure that they love each other desperately. Apparently the other Diana and Shayera don't have what we do."

"She thinks you are annoying." Diana smiled a little.

"Hmph, well maybe she just didn't take the time to get to know me."

"Or maybe you are annoying."

"Possibly, but I am hoping that my Diana will overlook that small character flaw."

"Small?"

"Okay. But I will work on that."

"Don't. I find it endearing."

"Diana, be with me. I am not perfect, but I promise that I will always tell you what I am thinking. No more hiding the truth from you. Please just give me a chance to make this all up to you. Please."

"Shayera?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you better kiss me before I change my mind."

Shayera smiled and wrapped her arms around Diana's neck, and she kissed her Amazon.

* * *

A few weeks later, Diana and Shayera were walking through the Tower. They had spent time on Themiscyra, and hated to leave. But Diana's sense of duty called her back to the League, and Shayera was right there with her. There was that one awkward moment when they bumped into Lantern. But he just looked their way and nodded his head and kept walking.

"Well, that was surprising." Shayera laughed.

"Indeed."

"I am glad he is coming around to the idea of us being together now."

"I don't think he really had a choice do you?"

"No."

"It kind of makes it hard for me to hate him. It'd be so much easier to break his fingers."

Shayera looked at Diana. "I can't tell if you are serious or not."

Diana merely shrugged her shoulders.

As they were walking towards their room, they bumped into Canary.

"Diana! Shayera! Welcome back. It is good to see you two together again."

"Dinah, how are you? How is the Huntress?"

"Ornery answers both questions. So since you guys are back, feel like going on another double date again?"

Diana and Shayera looked at each other, and answered in unison, "No!"

All three women laughed. Dinah shook her head, "Don't worry, we won't be going back to Ralph's anytime soon. We'll do something that won't get us into any kind of trouble. I mean seriously, what can possibly happen to us at a karaoke bar?"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. Thank you so very much to everyone who read it, and especially to those who sent reviews. And even though I say that's it, there will be a companion, but right now it is only in my mind. Thanks again! P.S. Prompts are always welcome...


End file.
